Schiall E. Ridder
"I wanna be strong! I don't want to be weak!" - ''Child Schiall ''"Then fight." - ''Schiall "Hm? Oh, hello there! My name is '''Schiall Eujaunt Ridder', although people refer to me as Schiall Ridder '''lately. I was a farmer boy from Solaire who learned magic, Elemental Magic specifically, and eventually set out to travel beyond. After my horrific experience within the walls of Bloodridge Castle, I was transported to the Wyvern Keep, where I would later become a member of the infamous Regicides." Appearance Schiall has short amber brown hair that curves towards his face, and yellow orange eyes. While on a mission, he is often seen wearing a purple coat-cloak over his casual clothes. He later changes his appearance at the start of Chapter V, as he is seen wearing a used, but well maintained, Solarian light armor set. His old purple coat is still seen underneath the armor, albeit tattered. He changes his appearance once again at the start of Chapter VI, where he still wears his purple coat-cloak, but the left sleeve and the rest of its lower parts cut off cleanly, although it now has a new black sleeve on the right, completely covering the arm. He also still also wears the Solarian chestplate under his coat-cloak, but loses most of the armor pieces. He now wears a dark brown cloak that covers the right half of his body most of the time. His hair has also grown, making him wear his hair into a ponytail. His hairstyle changes when he teased Thief, forcing her to give him a haircut to that of a Brackenian hairstyle. After Schiall became Shiela from her trip in the House of the Kingslayers, she maintains everything except that her body is that of a female's and her hair is longer. Her current clothes are a bit loose except for the chest part. Shiela became Schiall once again after taking the antidote created by Queen Semiramis of Grissea. As Schiall, he changes his robes to that of a more simple design akin to his first appearance, however now sporting an experimental steel armor to accommodate his class as an Elementalist-Arcane Knight hybrid. Characteristics and Personality Despite usually being locked away to his study, Schiall is very open and approachable, as he is close friends to polar opposites Svetlana Faire and Rachel Heide. He is also a, surprisingly, heavy drinker, as he can be usually seen drinking alongside allies whenever a celebration takes place. However, he can be pretty stubborn with his assumptions of other people, and has a tendency to antagonize the people he dislikes and/or disagrees with, as seen with his relationship with Asurey, and his discussions with Sanju Bishamon. Despite everything, he is willing to help with anybody if the situation demands. Backstory Schiall came from a farming family in Vittefeld, a remote village in the outskirts of Solaire, and lived most of his life assisting his farmer father and weaver mother. One day, Schiall noticed a celebration in a nearby duke's estate and witnessed the rather luxurious lifestyle of the duke and his visitors. Schiall thought it would be nice to give his parents the same life, and so he learned whatever he can to become a noble himself. These studies eventually led him wanting to become a knight and earn a nobility status. Schiall offered to become a knight for the local duke, but was turned down due to his rather small stature. He then turned his attention to the arcane, which he was talented in, and offered his services to the duke. The duke reluctantly accepted but sent him to Astreion to hone Schiall's talents. A few years pass and Schiall has finished his studies in Astreion and now looks forward to returning to the duke to earn his nobility. Today was the day Schiall was finally going home. Later that same day, Schiall entered Bloodridge Castle. Story Bloodridge Castle On his way home, Schiall lodged at a small village for a time being. The village is later on occupied by the Sybil Paramilitary, led by Lena Sybil herself, forcing Schiall and new friends to escape the village. His escapade ended when a mysterious person offered Schiall and his friends a ride. With the stranger, they eventually end up at Bloodridge Castle. Being the very first mortals to arrive at Bloodridge Castle's gates in centuries, Schiall and allies enter the castle. Inside, Schiall was haunted by visions of the castle's horrific memories, including the memories of Sartheria herself. Schiall intends to know more of why he's been having these visions, only for it to be cut short. One of Schiall's allies, Ron, told him of the coming of an apocalypse, and a name: Mankind. Schiall and the rest of the party was pushed back and knocked out in an effort to "save them from the curse". The unconscious Schiall and remaining allies were later transported out of the now being invaded Bloodridge Castle to the Wyvern Keep by the stranger, now revealed to be Gordon Maximus of the Regicides. Joining the Regicides Schiall joins the Regicides just shortly after regaining consciousness in the Wyvern Keep when he, and a couple of allies, were transported from Bloodridge Castle. Chapter IV: Fall of Mankind ((WIP)) Chapter V: Uncreation ((WIP)) Trivia (by respective owner) * Schiall was supposed to have straight, jet black hair and yellow eyes. This was later scrapped for a more "fun" looking design. * Schiall's full name is a number of variations of different Norwegian words that are already forgotten. However, his last name "Ridder" means "Knight" in Norwegian. * Schiall has nearly died in '''all of his appearances. The worst being half-dead with several deep wounds and broken bones. * Schiall's totems have changed appearance once, from it originally being small spheres, to that of a praying maiden. * Schiall is one of the few members of The Regicides who doesn't have a bounty on his head. This is mainly due to the fact that he she has never appeared in any public conflicts. * Schiall is the first of two Regicide characters to have a change in character alignment. From Lawful Good, Schiall became Chaotic Good. The second Regicide character to have this change is Svetlana Faire. * Schiall is left-handed. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Regicide Members Category:Regicide Protagonists Category:Solerian Category:Mages